captain_underpants_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy Part 2: The Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers
Plot Summary The second book picks up moments after the last one ended. The three robo-boogers chase the four heroes until they come to a dead end. They are about to destroy the protagonists when Sulu swallows them and spits them into outer space. As everyone prepares to go home, it becomes obvious that there was a mistake with the Combine-o-Tron, and now Melvin and Mr. Krupp have switched bodies. After a number of incidents, George and Harold discover the mix up. Melvin (in Krupp's body) is renamed "Mr. Melvin" and Mr. Krupp (in Melvin's body) becomes "Kruppy the Kid". Understanding the present situation, Kruppy the Kid orders Mr. Melvin to build another Combine-o-tron. Mr. Melvin obliges, however the process would take six months. George suggests making a time machine to go back in time and get the first Combine-o-tron (which Melvin says only takes a day or two to finish). Struck with what was originally George's idea, Mr. Melvin snaps his fingers. As a result, Kruppy the Kid becomes Captain Underpants, his alter ego and superpowers somehow following Mr. Krupp into Melvin. George and Harold are forced to tell the secret of Captain Underpants to Mr. Melvin, who subsequently plans to use the Combine-o-Tron to get back into his own body, and keep Captain Underpants's powers. He assigns George and Harold to create a comic book about him, and sets to work building the time machine. The next day, Mr. Melvin is furious to discover that George and Harold's comic book depicts him as uncool. Mr. Melvin then shows them the time machine, and explains to George and Harold that they must be careful with it, because if it is used two days in a row, some "unknown bad thing will happen". He also equips them with the "For-get-chama-call-it": a device that erases a person's short term memory, and a fake Combine-O-Tron 2000. George and Harold go back in time two days and retrieve the Combine-o-Tron after it gets Melvin and Mr. Krupp back, but before it is smashed. They go back to the time machine in the library, where the librarian Miss Singerbrains steals the Combin-o-tron and the Forget-chama-call-it, going to the police. The boys go back in time and get a Quetzalcoatlus (Harold calls it "Crackers", but George states there's no time to call it a name). The two return to the moment when Miss Singerbrains steals their possessions and reclaim them from the librarian. Miss Singerbrains is convinced she is dreaming because of the dinosaur's presence. Harold sends Crackers back to his own time. They erase Miss Singerbrains's memory and travel to theirs. Meanwhile, Kruppy the Kid, as Captain Underpants, has been getting into mishaps. He prevents the school football team from winning an important game. He also destroys the skateboards of three skaters, and tries to rescue a cat from a tree. The rescue attempt backfires as Kruppy the Kid leaves the two ladies he was helping in the tree. The football team, the skaters, and the old ladies are now furious with Kruppy the Kid. Mr. Melvin finds Captain Underpants and uses the Combine-o-Tron to switch one another back into their original bodies. Meanwhile, in space, the robo-boogers Carl, Trixie, and Frankenbooger land onto a spaceship that was examining Uranus, where the robot and the toilets from book 2 are. They hang onto the spaceship as the spaceship goes back to Earth. Once on Earth, they start destroying the space-center. Captain Underpants goes off to help, but he crashes into the parking lot, and discovers that his superpowers were taken by Melvin, who refuses to help unless George and Harold change the comic book about him. Captain Underpants, despite the fact that he doesn't have super-powers, decides to go after the robo-boogers. George and Harold follow him. They initially lose to the robo-boogers, but figure out that the robo-boogers die when they come into contact with oranges (the vitamin C in the oranges counteracts the bacteria that created the boogers). This way, they beat Carl, but Trixie & Frankenbooger become cautious and dodge the oranges. Captain Underpants baits the Robo-Boogers by standing on top of John's House of Toilets (the top of the store is a giant toilet lid) and doing an annoying dance. The robo-boogers start to climb up the building, when they get hit by a well-placed Squishy,(which was put under the toilet seat of the giant toilet novelty item) with boxes of oranges in place of the ketchup packs. Soon George and Harold have to answer questions for the Eyewitness News crew, but Melvin appears and lies to the Eyewitness News crew, saying he beat the Robo-Boogers with his super-powers. George and Harold sneak back to the school while Melvin tries to force Captain Underpants to bow down to him. George and Harold return with the Combine-o-Tron and the Forgetchamacallit. They change Melvin and Captain Underpants so Captain Underpants has his powers again, then they erase the memories of the news crew and the TV audience. Melvin wails in grief of his lost powers and gets his comeuppance when the people Captain Underpants annoyed as Melvin return for retribution. When George and Harold return to their clubhouse, George learns that Harold did not take Crackers back to the dinosaur age, but is keeping him as a pet, like Sulu. The next day, George, Harold, Sulu and Crackers go into the time machine to send Crackers back home, despite Melvin's warning to let it cool down the day after it is used. The book ends with them starting the time machine, and something bad happening, setting the scene for Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People. Comic Captain Underpants And The War Of The Willy Wonder Nerd The comic starts with a truck with a bucket of Nuclear Waste driving to toxic waste dump. The barrel fell off and landed in the cotton field, where the cotton got soaked with Nuclear Waste and grew. One day, the cotton was harvested and taken to the underwear factory. The cotton got made into underwear, and Melvin's mother gives Melvin this so-called "Glow in the Dark underwear" because they were having a big sale. Overnight, the underwear grew into a monster and on his way to school the next morning, the police called the Army and The Air Force and war was declared. Melvin threw the tank and it landed on the gym teacher. Then Captain Underpants flew in and tried figuring out how to defeat him, but he saw a tag on the back on the underwear saying the underwear will shrink if washed. Then Melvin grabbed Captain Underpants and he asked Melvin not to dunk him at the lake. Then Melvin took Captain Underpants to the lake to dunk him, but his underwear was shrinking and Captain Underpants asked the bird to pop Melvin because he looks like a balloon. The bird popped him and Captain Underpants took Melvin to Jail Housed With Stupid Nerds. The comics ends with a moral said that people should buy pre-shrunk underwears.